


Folkin' Around

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Bart talk music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folkin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/30/2011

Boredom led to some strange conversations around Titan's Tower.

"Hey, Bart? What's your favorite band?"

"Of this millennium?" Jaime raked his fingers down his face.

"Yes, Bart. Of this millennium."

"Panic! At the Disco. With or without the exclamation point intact." The third hero to call himself Blue Beetle blinked. "What?" Jaime shrugged.

"It's nothing just, I've actually heard of them. I was expecting you to pull some Euro-techno-funk band that also does video game soundtracks out of nowhere." Bart rolled his eyes.

"And do something  _predictable_? C'mon, Jaime. Besides, Panic is more random than you give them credit for. Their last album sounded like they'd put the Beatles, the Who, Dwight Yoakam, and Eric Clapton in a blender. Maybe a dash of Wings, if you squinted your ears, though I don't like to count Wings because of Paul McCartney. And their videos are pretty awesome, too. The one for Build God, Then We'll Talk actually held my attention for the full four minutes. Pornomime has got to be one of the most creepy professions I've ever seen. " Jaime took a second to let the wave of information wash over him before replying.

"…squinted your ears?"

"You know what I mean."


End file.
